beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Salvatore
Dorothy Erin Salvatore is a protagonist and one of the leading females in the Vampire Diaries. She is the younger sister to Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She was born in 1850 on April 19 and lived in the colonial town of Mystic Falls with her two older brothers and her father, Giuseppe Salvatore. She became distance with her two brothers, after being threatened by Katherine Pierce, and the solution came when she started to hang out with Adam Forbes, Sheriff Forbes’s son. Then she was heartbroken after Katherine told Damon about Adam, and told never to see her again. She soon left Mystic Falls after she saw her brother drinking from her father, and taking little money, she had to work. There she encountered by Elijah Mikaelson, an Original Vampire, of whom he had force her to drink his blood and turned into an vampire at the age of seventeen in 1867. She came back in Mystic Falls in 2009, before meeting up with her brothers, and meeting Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett and many others. She is best friends with Adam Forbes and Elijah Mikaelson. Dorothy is a member of the Salvatore Family and a member of the Town Council. Biography Early Life Dorothy was born on April 19, 1850, in an small town called Mystic Falls, Virginia to Giuseppe Salvatore and his wife (presumed to be Mary), who died giving birth to her. During her human years, she often played with her two older brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, always close with her two brothers. Dorothy had missed Damon when he went off to join the Confederate Army, and soon felt distant and lonely when Katherine Pierce, had visited in 1864. She felt lonely and distant when Stefan always talk to Katherine instead of her, and felt an small hatred to Katherine. Dorothy was happy when her older brother, Damon, and his best friend, Adam Forbes, came back. It only lasted for an couple of minutes when Damon was already smitten with Katherine, and Dorothy took Adam inside the house, for dinner. Giuseppe embarrasses both Dorothy and Adam before telling Dorothy to get dress and speak with Adam. While she was getting dress, Katherine came to visit Dorothy, and threatened Dorothy, by keeping away from her brothers or else, she will tell Damon or Stefan about Adam's love for her. Dorothy agreed, only to be heartbroken and hurt. During the dinner, she kept quiet, only answering questions that was directed to her. Adam was worried while Katherine was feeling smug. Adam had excused himself to ask Dorothy something, to be the escot for the Founder's Day Ball, and she said yes, feeling slightly happy then before. Later that night, Damon came in, worried about Dorothy after she didnt hugged or kissed them goodnight like she usually does, saying that she didnt feel like it. Damon left, and Dorothy fell asleep, not knowing that Katherine had been watching. The next day was the Founder's Day Ball, and Adam escort Dorothy to place where it was held, and saw Damon, Stefan and Katherine standing there. Damon was angry and yelled at Adam for loving Dorothy. Dorothy realized that Katherine had told him about Adam, not knowing what she did wrong, and went to help Adam, when Damon held her back and told Adam that he is not welcome at the Salvatore House and cant see Dorothy anymore. That just broke Dorothy. The only thing she had left, had left because Katherine. The next day, Dorothy was walking and saw Adam and went over to say hi when she was stopped to see an blonde girl talking to Adam and saw Adam smitten with her, Dorothy felt tears and she ran away to her spot near the river, and stayed there there the entire day. Damon found her later that night and took her back home. Dorothy was later in her room, getting ready for bed, when the door opened and Katherine came in, taunting and mocking her that her brothers and Adam have left her. Dorothy cried asking what she did to her, but Katherine didnt answer, but vamp out, pinning her to the wall, and saying that she is an monster and will be taking Damon and Stefan with him, leaving Dorothy alone, before leaving the room. 1867 Dorothy was seventeen when she was in an small town of Richmond, doing her job as an waitress, to earn money, as she had already had little amount of money when she left Mystic Falls. One night, doing her job, when an vampire came in, and ask on of Dorothy's workmates to ask Dorothy to serve him. Dorothy went over and serve him, but the vampire introduce himself as Elijah Mikaelson, and compelled her to follow her out of the diner. She followed him to an dark alley way, before Elijah had his blood in Dorothy's system, and snapping her neck, killing her. Dorothy woke up as an transitting vampire, as Elijah told her the choice of letting her die or become an vampire. Dorothy chose to become an vampire, and Elijah took her out to finish her transitting. Elijah found an young woman and bring her back to Dorothy. Dorothy went for her, draining her from blood, before killing her, Elijah pulled her away, and compelled the girl leave. Dorothy ask why did he turn her, and Elijah replied because of his brother wanted her, and then asks what do you want to do. Dorothy and Elijah then had an romantic relationship. Dorothy met Elijah's brother, Niklaus Mikaelson, the next day, and then Elijah's other brother and sister, Kol and Rebekah. One night, Dorothy heard Klaus talking about the sacrifice and her name for the vampire, and that she ran away. ''The Vampire Diaries'' *Dorothy Salvatore/Season 1 *Dorothy Salvatore/Season 2 *Dorothy Salvatore/Season 3 *Dorothy Salvatore/Season 4 *Dorothy Salvatore/Season 5 Trivia *Dorothy means the gift of god in Greek. *Dorothy Salvatore is portrayed by Ashley Greene *Bebo website: www.bebo.com/littlesister_ *Creator: LisaEmma Category:TVD Characters Category:TVD Non Canons Category:Salvatore Family Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Elijah's Bloodline Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:LisaEmma Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls High School Students